Field
The present disclosure generally relates to singulation of semiconductor wafers, and more particularly, to systems and methods for controlling wafer-breaker devices.
Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits (ICs) such as radio-frequency (RF) ICs are typically fabricated in multiple units on a semiconductor wafer. Once completed, the units are singulated from the wafer to form individual units. Such individual units can be processed further to yield, for example, packaged devices. Such a singulation process can be achieved in different manners.